Impulse
by RockNGrohl
Summary: The Lost Boys have run Santa Carla for the past ten years and not much has changed. Until one day Max brings in David and tells them to clean up their act. The killings of tourists have increased and who else is to blame besides the blood thirsty wild vampires that are the Lost Boys? Only the boys aren't the ones behind these murders… so the question is who is?
1. Prologue

**Okay so I got this idea and I thought I would roll with it. Hopefully you guys will like it and even if you don't I will still continue to write. I want to finish this story for the love of the Lost Boys. The previous stories I had wrote I didn't put too much thought into them at the start where this one is different. This chapter is short because it's just an introduction of the idea of the whole story and I promise future chapters will be a lot larger.**

* * *

The sound of motorcycles in the distance was heard and everyone knew what that meant. Trouble was on their way and if you were lucky enough you weren't going to be involved with it. When they made their way to the boardwalk people were sure to avoid eye contact with them because they all knew what that meant. They would end up like the rest of them. At least the locals knew better but the tourists would always fall under their spell and then suddenly vanish in their air. They would search for them for weeks but there was no point. It would only be called off in a matter of time. They could only look for so long because in a matter of time another body would be missing and another. It was a never ending circle. The police of Santa Carla barely slept because to add onto that they were a large amount of crimes. It was a part of having such a young population in the town. It drew in young people that were lost and were looking for their meaning in life in hopes of finding it here in such a vibrant town, but most of them only found death. Half of the time no one even looked for their bodies which made it a vampires dream home. Most of the lost souls that wandered into Santa Carla wanted to die and the Lost Boys had no trouble in giving them that.

_"I'm starving,"_ Marko cried through their mind link. He wanted to go and grab one of the girls that had been eyeing up but he knew he wasn't allowed too. The whole thing was lame and Marko was getting tired of it. He wasn't the only one.

_"Yeah, David, I don't know how much more longer I can do this."_ Paul whined as well as he licked his fangs secretely in his mouth. The board walk was total tease to be at when they weren't allowed to feed. Human food just wasn't doing it lately and if he had Chinese one more night he was going to lose it. That's not what his body longed for.

_"Enough. I don't want to hear it. We're all hungry."_ David stated firmly, with a scowl on his face. It wasn't by his choice but it was his duty to make sure they followed the rules. Max would find out one way or another.

The boys made their way to their usual parking spot and turned off their bikes. Their leader, David, was the first to make his way into the crowd and they all followed close behind. Like they always did. It was the same routine that they followed for every year of their life but it didn't seem nearly as song for them. Years were like days for vampires. What was the point in changing things? They had it so good here in Santa Carla. The boardwalk was their own personal buffet that they got to chose from each night. It was all too fun for them and the whole thing was a game to the boys. Their human lives were games to the vampires. They were so pathetic. They were short and just when it started to get good for them and they began to learn the real meaning of life they got wrinkly and old. That would never happen to the vampires. They would be young forever and who wouldn't want to be? They were frozen at the best times of their lives. They had no worries. At the end of the day the rest of the humans at the boardwalk would go home and worry about their work, school, or maybe even taxes but when the boys got home to Hudson's Bluff all they had to worry about was how much more crazier they would get the night after.

"I want you all inside right now." Max, the owner of the local video store, gritted through his teeth silently to the boys. No one was to know that he associated with them so everything they did was on the down low and behind closed doors. It was for their best interest to keep it this way. What would people think if they seen a man who was a considered to be a lovable member of the community with a bunch of hooligans who often stole and caused mischief at and around the board walk. It just wasn't a good look. They were from two different worlds it seemed but shared one thing in common and that was Max's blood that flowed through their veins.

David followed the tall lanky man to the back of his store with a laugh. The rest began to play around in the store, rearranged movies from left to right. They had to keep themselves amused somehow. It didn't take much to get Paul and Marko going. In only a matter of time they would be off in some corner wrestling while Dwayne chose to sit on the side. The native american leaned against the counter and stared off into the sea of people outside the windows of Video Max. Not often did he speak because there wasn't much to talk about. Dwayne knew how to have fun but he type of fun wasn't the same as Marko and Paul's. To say that they were little on the immature side was an understatement but it was understandable. The two hadn't been vampires for nearly as long as Dwayne and David. David was the first of the group to turn with Dwayne close behind and so on... In the other room David lit a cigarette as Max turned around as they were finally in the back room. He wasn't very happy but the question was when was Max happy? He was the Head vampire of their little group, with David being second in command, and he had a lot to worry about. These boys were his children and it was his duty to watch over them and make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. This was a hassle considering there was an incident on a daily basis. He would usually let it slide by but in the recent weeks it was as if they were trying to test him.

"I thought I told you all to slow down on the kills this month." The man said, looking down into David's piercing white blue eyes through his thick prescription glasses lenses. Although he looked quite nerdy Max was a force to be reckoned with. He was a man you didn't want to get on his bad side. It was quite hard too so if you did you probably had it coming. Max did a good job on taking attention away from himself and he chose to live a normal life like most humans did. He had a store, lived in an actual home and owned a dog named Thorn. He couldn't say the same about David and the boys. They lived the vampire life that Max had gotten over years ago. Times have changed and he longed for a wife and he wouldn't be able to get one living a crazy life like the boys did.

"And, we did… So why are we here?" David answered coldly, smoking his cigarette. He could smoke a thousand of them a day and it wouldn't even matter. It wasn't like he was going to die. That was one of the perks of being a vampire. You could do the wildest thing you could ever imagine and not have to physically pay for it. It was a life David was made for which is why he was grateful for Max. However, lately he was getting tired of answering to him. He wasn't a child and he knew how to handle the boys, but Max didn't trust him.

"Care to explain the abundance of faces on the wall?" The older man asked angrily, as he referred to the missing poster wall. They were probably the only city that had one and that's why they were the Murder Capital of the World. It wasn't exactly something to be proud of. There were vampires everywhere but yet they were the only town that had a problem with murders when they without a doubt took place every day in each other town. It was the boys fault. He let them have too much freedom with their own little home and they were taking advantage of it. Spitting the gift he so kindly gave them right back in his face.

What the boys didn't know was that Max had to answer to other vampires as well. It was a part of being the eldest vampire in the area and they were wondering why they were causing so much trouble. They had asked for them to reduce the amount and if anything they probably increased it instead. It wasn't like there were any other vampires in the city. Most lived overseas or would never make their way in this direction. They knew by the title the town had that it was occupied and it probably seemed like it was occupied by a lot of them when it really was far from. If they didn't clean up their act they would be forced to relocate for fear of being discovered. They already have so much attention on them.

"I'm not going to tell you again. We did what you asked and if you don't trust me then that's your problem that you need to fix." The blond vampire said angrily as his face began to form into his vampires face out of anger. It was like he was calling him a liar. Why would he lie to Max? If David had gone against his wishes he would say it straight to his face with a smirk on his lips, "I'm leaving." The vampire spat as he put his cigarette out on the concrete floor. Time and time again Max would lecture David. It was times like these he needed to go and take out his frustration.

Perhaps they were telling the truth Max thought as they stormed out of the store and he sat in the back, but if what David said was true then they had a bigger problem than he had imagined. Max wished they were killing more than allowed because that would be quickly resolved. He had a mystery on his hands. Who was on his land and was draining victims to the point of death? They hadn't even introduced themselves, which was uncommon. It was something vampires did out of respect and clearly this vampire had none of it, but maybe it wasn't a vampire. If not a vampire... Then what?

Whatever it was Max was going to find it and when he found it they would learn a valuable lesson.


	2. The Raven-Haired Mystery

**I tried to put this one up quickly as I could because I was excited for my first review, favorite, and follow. It actually means a lot and I don't know if you guys realize that it brings a smile to my face, so thank you!**

* * *

There was always something he was complaining about. What the elder vampire needed to do was let loose a bit. He needed to let his wild side out every now and then because maybe then he wouldn't be so uptight and on their back. Marko figured that was why he was so controlling on their actions. He longed to go out and feel the feeling of his teeth breaking through the flesh of a victim. If they wanted they could easily overthrow them and David would take his place as Head vampire. They didn't even really need Max. They just wanted to have some fun but he ruined it all of the time. They obviously weren't off killing every person in sight because they weren't stupid. People would start putting things together and it was be traced by to the misfits that run the Boardwalk. However, Marko didn't think David had it in him to overthrow Max. It was a possibility as despite his age they had numbers and numbers were everything. David cared for Max because he was the first person to care for him and give him something. They all cared about Max but David did just a bit more and it probably had to do with the years before the group he had spent with him. Marko wondered how long it would last until he finally snapped because no matter what they did good or bad David would get called into the back and yelled at for all of their actions. The curly haired vampire felt a bit bad but another part of him was annoyed because that meant David would be in a bad mood tonight and the boardwalk was looking good tonight.

There was a concert by the beach that brought in a lot of tourists and those were usually good nights. "I'm getting real tired of this." Paul commented as he danced along to the music that played through the speakers. The one with the wild mane that he called hair probably had the most energy out of the group. He could go on for days. A lot of times they would have to tie him down to make him stop moving but he couldn't help but be happy... things were going great. Well, at least that was until Max called them in just now. They tried to speak quietly so the rest of them couldn't hear but with their vampire senses they heard them as if they were standing right next to the boys. How Max and David always underestimated them.

Suddenly, David came through the curtain that blocked the front of the store from the back and he strutted towards the door. Dwayne jumped down from the counter without a word before following close behind him. Paul shot an annoyed look as he followed Dwayne... of course they had to leave when the good music was starting to play! And with a last look at his leather jacket, that he had just fixed up, in the mirror that was on the wall for a decoration he exited after the one many dubbed, Twisted Sister. Paul could easily pass as Dee Snider if he wanted too. "What do you think it is?" Marko asked Dwayne curiously as he thought of the possibilities.

"I don't know, but when I do I'll be sure to rip whatever it is to shreds when I find it." Dwayne responded with no emotion. Marko laughed in response. The times that Dwayne chose to open his mouth were times that he would always enjoy. The raven haired vampire obviously wasn't trying to be funny but the tone of voice he used when he said something as cruel as he did made it so hard not to burst out in laughter. "I'm sure you will... do you think its a pack of werewolves? I've always wanted to face a werewolf." Marko then went on as he pictured himself battling a werewolf. The youngest of the group without a doubt thought he could take one with a hand tied behind his back but it still was a dream of his to drink from one. Would it taste different? There were so many things they didn't know and he wanted to figure them all out. "I bet if we found out that would shut Max up." Marko then added as they made their way to their bikes.

Their bikes were their prized possessions. They would leave them every now and then but eventually they felt obligated to return. Some wise kid would every now and then try to mess with them and the boys would have to set them straight. It didn't help that they also weren't the most popular guys on the block. When they weren't killing, parting, messing around with girls... they were fighting. Every now and then the Lost Boys would have to remind a group of douchebags that they dubbed as the Surf Nazis who ran the boardwalk. They thought they were real cool but problems would always brew when one of the boys easily stole a girl off their arm. The Surf Nazis hate that fact so they would always try to get smart with them. It amused the vampires to think that a human thought they could stand a chance against them. Their bodies held such strength that humans probably couldn't even begin to understand if they wanted too or sat down and tried too. "We could always do that, but I'm not sure if I'm up with that commitment man.. I just want to party!" Paul shouted his last words out loudly and got a cheer from a couple of girls across the street. He shot the boys a grin before walking off towards the girls. Paul would meet up with them later. The boys didn't have to spend every little moment together and if they did they would probably rip each others heads off. They would be living together for many years maybe even hundreds, so a little time a part was only healthy. Imagine if a woman never left her husbands side... they would most likely grow tired of each other and divorce. That's not what they wanted. At least not anytime soon. "I guess that's the last of Paul for the rest of the night. I'll see you guys a bit before sunrise." Marko grinned as he walked off into the crowd, off to cause some hell. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do but that's how every night was. They never really had a plan.

"What do you think?" David questioned Dwayne out of nowhere. The duo sat in silence against their bikes for a couple of moments after two of their group had left. Silence was what was needed sometimes. Santa Carla was always so loud all the time. The town was like the New York City of California except people didn't come there when they wanted to make it. They came to Santa Carla when they couldn't make it anywhere else. When the boys drank from they it was almost as if they could taste the rejection and disappointment that filled their bodies. "I think whatever is killing all these people has been watching us and is doing it for a reason and we might have something to do with it." Dwayne always had an opinion but rarely did he share it. The man thought so much into everything that it would keep him up at night while his brothers hung upside down sound asleep.

"You think they're trying to screw us over?" David asked, as he looked at the other vampire that sat beside him. Not often did David express his concerns but only at times like these. He had to be the tough leader they needed to be and not question anything and just act on impulse. That's how vampires were. They didn't think very often and just went on impulse. It was in their nature. Dwayne nodded in response as he stared off into the distance like he always did. David knew that was all he was getting out of his friend. He was lucky enough to get that long sentence out of him. It kind of surprised him, to be honest. As he looked out towards the crowd who stared back at him with eyes that were filled with wonder, hate, and curiosity... he felt a pain in his chest. It was a pain that he never felt before and he shot a look at Dwayne, who continued to look out into the crowd. It was as if he hadn't been affected by the same pain and hadn't even noticed. It was strange. Never did David experience these pains and they obviously meant something, but what?

There was something going on. Something in David's gut told him it had something to do with what was going on in the town they ran. He didn't some time to think so he began to walk. As the blond walked through the crowd girls would throw themselves at him. He didn't even have to try. All David had to do was show up but he wasn't interested at the moment. When he came back they would still be there happy as ever to see that he had returned. In the far distance he spotted a girl watching him. It wasn't anything that David would usually find weird because he was watched a lot but there was something about the girls eyes. It was like she knew something by the way she smirked when their eyes met. The girl was trying to play David's game that he usually played and he wasn't going to allow that, so he began to approach the girl. The raven haired beauty moved from the railing she leaned against with her supposed friends and began to walk. It was a cat and mouse game. She was the prey and David was the predator, only he wasn't planning on killing her just yet. She quickened her pace and would glance back every now and then with a laugh. This is what she wanted for him to go to her but yet she was here walking off. As they went further on the noise of the boardwalk began to die down as they got further from it towards the part that didn't have too many stores.

"Are you following me?" A feminine voice with an accent that David couldn't seem to place asked. It was the girl. She had turned at some point and David didn't even notice. He nearly ran into her. The vampire felt a bit pathetic chasing after the girl but he had to speak to her. "Are you, David?" The way his name rolled off her tongue was like no other. How did this women even know his name? She laughed as these thoughts went through his head as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about. Her long skirt swayed with every step she took towards him. "Because if you are.. I might just have to do something about that."

"What are you going to do about it?" David asked coldly. He was beginning to act more like himself. For a moment the man didn't even recognize who he was because for some reason this girl had him acting differently. He even felt a bit different. The pains in his chest only increased as each moment passed by but he tried to brush them off. Pain was nothing to him. On a weekly basis he would break bones and they would mend. It would hurt during the healing process like nothing you could ever imagine. "I think you need to remember who you're speaking too." He looked down at her small frame with an intense glare as she smiled back at him. He began to play with her locks as they had a moment of silence.

"I know what you are." The girl whispered as she locked into his eyes that were made of ice. He knew she had knowing eyes but he hadn't expected her to say that. She probaby just suspected him of things and was trying to get him to confess it. Or she had caught the boys slipping one night and had actually witnessned it. Either way, she was stupid to walk herself away from the safety of the amount of people that filled the boardwalk. He wouldn't have tried anything there but he could snap her neck right there and then and no one would even know a thing.

"What am I since you know what I am, little girl?" She wasn't a little girl but David felt the need to tease her a bit. She was trying to do the same with him but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow the roles to be switched not even for a moment. Then suddenly the girls hand jerked upwards and she reached towards David's mouth. His lips were sealed shut and she ran her fingers across them. He slowly opened his mouth and she ran her finger on where his vampire teeth would drop from. "If you know what I am don't you think it's not so smart to be all alone here with me? I could do anything I wanted."

"But you won't." The girl replied confidently. What was her name? It was driving him crazy. It seemed as if she knew a lot about him and he knew nothing about her. It was usually the other way around where David would study a girl before adding her to his long list of victims but this time was different. The blond had never even seen this girl before today and when he seen her he knew he had to approach her. She seemed so sure that he wasn't going to do anything but why? At this moment he had expected her to take off running as she shouted cries that would fall upon deaf ears. He would grab her and end it all. He couldn't allow some stranger to know about their secret because humans would always let it leak. Star swore that she would never say a thing but of course she did. She was still half human and therefore she was still half weak. Because that's all humans were.. pathetic and weak. That's why David had to take care of Star. He couldn't jeapordize the safety of the whole group for one girl that he enjoyed for a short period of time. Star was a drag anyways... he was always worrying about her and that's not how things were supposed to be. She didn't know how to be obedient to her elders therefore she wasn't fit for this world. That's why Max tried to warn him at the start to really think about this decision. David of course didn't listen. He had to learn the hard way like always.

"Oh I won't, you say?" David taunted her as he let his face transform into the monster her truly was. She didn't even seem to be bothered by it. It was as if it was something she had already seen before. It also looked like she was bored. "Why are you so sure of that.." He trailed off hoping she would perhaps tell him her name or even give him some answers. Maybe she had something to do with the feeling he had before spotting her. Perhaps she was a witch, but why would a witch want something to do with him? He hadn't killed any that would make some come after seeking revenge so why was this girl here?

"Because I'm..." Then suddenly David gasped and opened his eyes. It was all a dream. He could hear Paul and Marko shouting in the main part of the cave. They had all already woken up and were wide awake. Why is it that his dream felt so real? Did it mean anything? And who was that raven-haired girl that was trying to test him? To say that he was frustrated was an understatement. David dropped from wore he hung and walked to the middle part of their home. He threw one of his shirts on before throwing on his leather jacket as well.

"Where are you off too, David?" Paul asked as he jumped down from the ledge he was standing on before noticing the arrival of their leader. They had all quieted down. It was clear they were all wondering why he was acting the way he was and David was wondering the same thing too. Usually he was the first to be awake and usually he never even dreamed of anything. Usually his dreams were filled with nothing but darkness like his heart seemed to be filled with as well. His hand raised to his chest to the spot where he had a pain and he could feel scratch marks. The man was very confused and was tired of being confused. He was going to find some answers. That girl had everything to do with it.

"I'm going to the boardwalk. Don't come looking for me tonight."

* * *

**Alright, so that's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think with a review! It would be much appreciated.**


End file.
